The Contest
by yet to come
Summary: A contest was posted on the internet by Masashi Kishimoto, to see how well people knew his finished series 'naruto'. The contest would end with three grand prize winners Hannah, Tut,and Sky? Who would receive 10 million dollars...and...an unknown prize
1. Chapter 1

The Contest

The Contest

Heat. Heat and rain. That's all summer vacation meant to the three high school-ers that now found themselves seated in front of a TV, watching CNN out of pure boredom.

One of them was a tall dark-auburn haired, gray-eyed girl. Her hair was cut short on the sides and back, her bangs were cut just before they could fall in her eyes, the hair on the top of her head was kept in a high ponytail, and fell down to her shoulder blades. This girl had the body of an athlete.

The one that sat on the right of the auburn haired one was a typical brunette with brown eyes, she was shorter than the other girl and she was also paler, but that never bothered her. The shorter of the two had the body of an average being (seeing that she would never bother to actually RUN. She would rather just cut the track…)

The final girl sat on the left of the gray-eyed one. She was only a few inches shorter than the girl that sat beside her. She had long deep brown hair, that cascaded down her back, her skin was pale, and she had soft green eyes. Her body as a whole was as average as the shortest one.

The girls sighed in unison, all of them getting less and less amused with the news with every tick of the clock. "We'll be right back with more about this tragic story." The woman news caster smiled.

"She's a bitch…." The shortest one muttered.

"Seriously fucked up…." The second shortest agreed.

"Going to hell…." The tallest stated.

The girls were about to change the channel when a commercial flashed on. "It has been announced! Two weeks ago the Naruto series printed its final manga! And now, you have the chance to prove your knowledge, fans! You could have a chance to win ten million dollars! And three grand prize winners will have the chance of a lifetime!" The Asian man continued, "Just take the test on the website below and submit it! But be warned! You only have two weeks in this contest!"

The girls had all moved closer to the screen at the mention of ten million bucks. True, the girls were not fans of Naruto, but at the concept of winning ten million dollars, they would do just about anything.

The shortest girl quickly pulled up her laptop and brought up the site, "Shit…guys, this could be harder than we thought…"

"What's up, Tut?" The gray-eyed one raised an eye brow in question.

The third nodded, "yeah, what?"

"This test is 500 questions long, and it's split into two parts…one part about Naruto, the manga and episodes…both dubbed and Japanese. The other half is made up of questions quizzing your ability to be a shinobi."

The two other girls looked at each other. Then the shorter ones looked at the third girl, "What should we do, Hannah?"

Gray eyes looked seriously at both of the others, then in a calm voice the girl answered, "Start researching."


	2. Chapter 2

The contest—ch 2

"Holy Shit!!! I hate this stupid anime!!!!" Tut screamed from her seat at the table. She then began to bang her head on the Starbucks table, repeating over and over, "Tut overload! Tut overload! Tut overload."

Heads turned to look at the trio, one guy called out, "Let me guess, you aren't fans…but you're doing that Naruto quiz." The girls nodded. "My daughter had a mental breakdown on question 123, I think."

"I see why!" Tut snapped, her head being help up by the tallest of the three.

"Tut. Calm." Hannah stated.

The third girl piped up, "Oh crap…Hannah, Eri at five o' clock."

"Sky, are you serious?" The auburn haired one snapped, Sky nodded, "Tut!" Hannah called to her friend as a man noticed the trio and began to walk closer.

"What? What?? Who's Eri??" Tut questioned frantically.

Sky began to write down an answer to a question as she answered, "He's our ex-boss."

Hannah nodded, "Whatever happens, don't say hi to him! Once he's in your world, he never leaves!"

"Hi, Hannah!" A man the girl's height smiled down at her seated form. His black hair covered by his baseball cap. And his eyes sparkled with stupidity.

"Oh, hi Er—Damn it!" Hannah snarled, cursing her automatic reaction. The gray eyed girl glared at the man as he took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here? Do you come to Starbucks often? Why have I never seen you here before? What are you all working so intently on? Do you like decaf or caffeinated? Which do you prefer: Styrofoam or plastic cups? Hannah, why are you gripping your pencil so hard? How have you been? Do you like high school? What courses are you taking?" The girls looked at each other then quickly gathered their things, "What are you doing? Hey, wait, where are you three going?" (A/N Sora…I had to!)

The girls took off running, not once looking back.

---

One week later, and halfway through the test, the girls met again to work once again. This time, in the safety of Hannah's house.

"How the HELL am I supposed to list 300 word differences between the Japanese and the English manga???" Sky yelled, shaking her laptop.

Hannah cried out next, "How am I supposed to know how many piercings Pein has, and where their all located!?!? How the hell do I get him to do a strip tease?!?! He's fucking fake!!!" Hannah glared at her laptop, typing over and over: _ten million dollars, ten million dollars…_

All the while Tut shouted, "What the fuck?? Who is Naruto's uncle, twice removed, who busted down a wall on his fifth birthday?? What the hell is this???"

Sky began to type random words, every once in a while counting to see how many se had. "Don't you remember that filler episode?"

Tut sat in silence, "Which one, there are kinda a lot."

"The one during Pein's fight."

"OOOHHH!!!" Tut exclaimed, "you mean the random flashback that had nothing to do with it?? That had that strange little man—I know!!"

Hannah looked at her question before writing a random number, "23. Why? Because he saw a Dr. Pepper commercial. Where are they? 20 on his face, one on his back, one on his chest, and one where the sun don't shine."

The girls worked the day away…

---

A few days later the girls arrived at the what-would-you-do-if-you-were-a-shinobi questions. The three girls were sick and tired of quizzing, but the ten million was still up for grabs, and was able to motivate their greedy hearts to push their limits.

The questions ranged in all aspects of shinobi. What would you do? Who would you kill, why? What village would you fit in? And so on.

The girls decided to all do the same question, to help each other.

"You were assigned a C-ranked mission that has soon become a A-ranked mission due to false information. The mission was to guide a merchant safely to the cities, but the new gang of bandits the merchant feared is being led by a A-ranked nuknin. Will you continue with the mission or will you pull out?" Sky read aloud.

Hannah began to type on her computer, _continue. Make him pay later. Have fun now._

_Continue, _Tut typed, _to get the bounty. _

_Continue, _Sky typed, _I'm no coward._

"The village is being ambushed by sound ninjas, what will you do?" Tut read.

_Kill them all, they're a bunch of losers anyway,_ Hannah answered.

_Why would I fight back? It's not like I care, if they piss me off…they die…buuut…if Gaara was there… _Sky trailed off in her answer.

_Run like hell, _Tut simply typed, _I'm no fighter! I'm a coward!_

"Akatsuki has taken your friend, what do you do?" Hannah blankly read.

_Kill Akatsuki, besides, my friends aren't stupid enough to be captured by a bunch of gay-bar-junkies and if they were…they were expendable, _Hannah smiled at her answer.

_FUCKING RUN, _Tut typed, _if they got caught…that's their problem!_

_Is it a close friend? Do I actually care for them? Are they expendable? This is such a badly written question I will now question everything you do…how do you know I wasn't just pretending to be their friend? _Sky typed, _how do you know I didn't hire Akatsuki?_

---

And so the trio typed, and typed, and typed. Hannah, the cruel, leader-like, sadistic one finished first. Sky, the screw-you-computer one questioned every aspect of the quiz's logic, but still finished second. And Tut, the holy-shit-I'm-getting-out-of-this-world one finished last, having too much fun typing 'lol' and 'ha ha' to want to send the quiz in.

But eventually, all the girls finished the quiz. One can only think what the readers of the quizzes pictured the girls as. Sky, the one that could be seen as a girl Orochimaru, but one that does not rape boys (huh…I wonder what my opinion about Oreo is…), one that likes to experiment with different people, places, and things…just to see how they react. She has questioning logic, she's a 'prove it' type of person, and seems to like Gaara just a bit too much. Then there is Tut, the coward, frankly, she seems to not want to fight at all. She would like to get what she wants, with no consequence. And she has. Then there is Hannah, the Pein-like one of the girls. She is a leader, and would fight a person as soon as tell them her name.

A few days later, the girls each got a letter from an address in Japan. They had won the contest, and the makers of Naruto would like to talk to them, in each letter was a plane ticket to Japan.

"First class?!?" Tut shouted, surprised.

"Mom…I'm going to Japan," Sky stated.

Hannah looked at the ticket before shaking her head, "I don't care for meeting the creators…but looks like I have to go to get the money…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three girls bickered amongst themselves as they waited in the line at the security check. The smallest of the girls fidgeted around, shifting side to side, and gazing around nervously.

"Tut," Hannah smirked, "Chill."

"I…Can't!" The brunette snapped back.

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why? You've been on a plane before."

"Duh," Tut growled. "But…but…my brother."

Hannah's blue-gray eyes rolled, "That explains everything."

"You know that pen he gave me just as he pulled the car away from us." Tut's companions nodded slightly, "It's the same pen I gave him five years ago. It's a knife pen!"

"Shh! Shh!" Sky hushed to her exclaiming friend.

Tut ranted on, "He was trying to give me the gun he got for Christmas, you know…Victoria….but I said no…so he tried the kunais…and…and my brother doesn't want me to go to Japan without weaponr--"

A pale hand covering Tut's mouth silenced her. Hannah flashed the people around them a timid smile, "She's a bit afraid, you see, that pen is pretty big, and has a hidden knife inside of it. It means a lot to her…It's the only thing she has of Uncle Jerry, who passed away. And now, it's the only thing that stands between her and an attacker…so it's quite a good idea to have it on her, don't you all agree?"

The people around the girls seemed to have lost themselves in the hypnotic rant of the story. Hannah's eyes shined with a magical glimmer, and soon everyone was under her tale's spell.

"Well, the knife really wasn't her uncle's. It's her brother, you see, he just doesn't want her to go to Japan without it. And it's so well hidden, so no one really will know unless she needs to defend herself…and that's the perfect time for her to have it," Hannah smiled as everyone around the girls nodded and returned back to what they were doing.

"Yeah, way to go, Finny…placing them in their 'Separate Peace'," Sky sarcastically remarked.

"Gene is such a bastard!" Tut snapped.

"Quiet, Leper…Just go through the metal detector," Sky hissed back.

Tut moved hesitantly forward, face paling as she stepped closer and closer. She gently placed the pen beside her luggage in the scanner. Her feet moved her forward mechanically as if to keep her parallel with her baggage. The brunette held her breath as she moved through the metal detector.

"Clear! Alright, move it! Move it! This ain't no suspenseful part in no story! C'mon now!" The security guard shouted with a thick Texan accent.

Tut scurried past the man and grabbed her luggage, muttering about crappy security, knife allowed on planes, and red neck idiots. The other girls quickly moved to the shortest.

"Hell, if Tut got through there…we're all gonna die!" Sky laughed.

Hannah smiled in response, "More or less. C'mon, let's catch this plane."

Tut looked at a TV monitor that showed all the flight times, "Hey, guys…what's our flight number?"

"6-1-6-1-3," Sky answered while putting on her shoes.

Hannah glanced over at Tut, "We know our gate, Tut. What's up?"

"Uhh…Our flight is early," the shortest nervously laughed.

Sky stood, "How early?"

"Our plane landed….five minutes ago…" Tut responded.

The girls looked at each other for a moment. Then turned to the clock. Slowly they glanced at the monitor, then back to each other. Three blurs zoomed past the gate, each shoving a ticket into the arms of the attendant on duty.

The girls soon found that they were bored within the first five minutes of the short flight to a larger airline. It was then that Tut decided sing-along-songs were needed.

"_Why should I worry? Why should I care?" _

The other girls looked at each other before joining in, "_I'm street smart! I got New York City heart!"_

Needless to say, the other passengers were not as enthusiastic about singing along. Except for one guy in the far corner of the plane, who seemed to think dancing was appropriate as well.

~/~

The girls changed flights in a large city. They found their gate with help from overhappy attendants. Only when the girls stepped on the 747 did they allow their mouths to drop at the two story plane.

"This," Hannah began.

"Is," Tut added.

"Awesome!" Sky finished.

It was only when another attendant walked up that the girls began to despair. "Hi! I'm Kary, you judge by your little signs you're unattended minors!" The blonde stated in a sing-song voice.

"No, we stole these from a couple five year olds," Hannah snapped.

The woman smiled, "Well, aren't you a sarcastic little cutie!"

"I'm six inches taller than you, woman," The blue eyed girl growled.

Kary seemed to have lost all words, so she turned to Tut, "And look at you!"

"Shut the fuck up," Tut stated, not missing a beat.

The girls walked to their seats, leaving their babysitter behind.

"What with you, Tut?" Sky smiled.

"We're gonna have to deal with her for 12 hours."

Hannah smirked, "This is gonna be hell for her."

~/~

Five hours into the flight….

"Make that a vodka," a middle aged woman groaned to the flight attendant eying the three teenagers a row ahead of her.

Sky chose then to ram her fist into the quarter, being held by Hannah.

"Oh Shit!!!" Sky exclaimed at her throbbing knuckles. "I give!"

"Your turn, Tut," Hannah glanced at Tut, who was looking at both hands too see which was less bloody.

"Yeah…I'll pass…"

Hannah smiled triumphantly, before looking at her own hands. The girls studied their companions hands.

"Tie."

"Tie."

"Tie."

The girls all smiled slightly before deciding, "I need ice."

Hannah, Tut, and Sky each pressed the help button, and waited for their annoying attendant, Kary, to find them. Her bubbly self bounced up to them, but her annoying smile faded as she glanced at the blood covering the girl's fist.

"We need ice," Hannah stated, "and--"

Kary rushed away immediately, giving the gray-eyed girl no time to finish. The girls glanced among one another before ringing their bells again, waiting for someone to answer. This time a younger man found them, he smiled slightly, then even wider when he looked at the messy hands.

"Bloody knuckles?" He laughed.

The girls nodded.

"How can I help you?"

"We're thirsty," Tut answered quickly.

The man nodded, "alright, what'll ya have?"

"Dr. Pepper," Hannah shrugged.

"Coke!" Tut exclaimed.

"Sprite," Sky finally stated.

The man left to fill the girl's orders. Once he was gone, the girls once again watched each other. Slowly they raised their hands, pointer fingers extended, and pressed the help button again. An elder lady greeted them.

"We're hungry," Sky spoke this time.

"Okey-dokey. What can I get you?"

"What do you have?" Sky responded.

"Well, we have turkey, chicken, and ham sandwiches, salads, different fruit arrangements, snacks--"

Sky interrupted, "Give us one of every snack you have."

The woman seemed to think the dark haired girl was joking.

"Go on," Hannah backed up her friend, "one of everything. Go."

The lady moved quickly away. Minutes later, all three attendants came back with their arms full. The girls looked at them with mild curiosity and mischievousness sparkling in their eyes. The passengers looked at each other before the tallest spoke.

"Can we help you?" Hannah smirked.

The attendants held out their loads to the girls.

"Woah! Why would we take these?" Sky snapped.

"Yeah," Tut joined in, "We don't want anything."

"But--" Kary started.

But Hannah interrupted, "Maybe your confusing us with someone else. But we didn't order this. So take it away."

"You--" The elder woman began.

"Nothing. Bye," Tut hissed.

The attendants sighed and began to leave.

"Wait," Hannah purred, "You, dude with the drinks…you can give us those."

The man handed out the drinks accordingly, then murmured, "you girls are gonna make this one hell of a trip."


End file.
